The present invention relates to doors for refrigerated merchandisers and, more particularly, to a doors that includes a connector assembly that couples a power source to a heater element applied to the door.
Refrigerated merchandisers generally include a case defining a product display area for supporting and displaying food products to be visible and accessible through an opening in the front of the case. Refrigerated merchandisers are generally used in retail food store applications such as grocery or convenient stores or other locations where food product is displayed in a refrigerated condition. Some refrigerated merchandisers include doors to enclose the product display area of the case and reduce the amount of cold air released into the surrounding environment. The doors typically include a glass panel, allowing a consumer to view the food products stored inside the case.
Refrigerated merchandisers may be susceptible to condensation forming on the glass panel of the door, which obstructs viewing of the food product positioned inside the case. Electrical current passed to the glass panel is used to heater the glass thereby preventing condensation from forming thereon.